


Two Rules

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Haha I have other threesomes in this group but here’s another for you guys to fill the prompt. Ever since I saw this art piece by Wantstobelieve, I’ve wanted to do something with this, so BruDickSlade. Used with permission. Same as the art, the summary is: He gives them two rules. No fighting, and gloves off.





	Two Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantstobelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstobelieve/gifts).



He gives them two rules, and only two. 

 

First, no fighting. 

 

Slade and Bruce are already posturing at one another when Dick comes in, but he placates them both by laying a hand on each of their chests. He reminds them how much he wants both of them. He kisses each one on the lips, chaste and simple, and gives them the first rule again. 

 

“Bruce?” He asks, when he finishes reminding them.

 

“No fighting.” Bruce says. It’s deep and foreboding, as if implying that he will behave if Slade does. 

 

“Slade?” 

 

“No fighting.” Slade repeats. It’s simpler, as if implying he would win in any case. Dick knows that isn’t true, but now isn’t the time to point it out. They’re all here for a different reason. Dick points between them, and the two of them shake. 

 

Perfect. 

 

The second rule is gloves off. Dick doesn’t say this rule again. He just points at each of their hands, with one hand of his own simultaneously, grinning like a kid on Christmas, and they both promptly remove their gloves. 

 

Yes, perfect. 

 

Slade leaps in without further warning. He circles Dick, then suddenly feels up his shirt in the back, pulling it up as his hands travel over Dick’s skin. It’s so predatory, Dick is immediately hard and his eyes flutter shut. Bruce occupies Dick’s hands by taking them in his own, romantic and gentle, but firm. He’s not quiet the opposite of Slade in personality or in feeling, but his intent is different. Slade’s intent is always to make him feel like he possesses him. Bruce’s intent is to make him feel loved. 

 

Bruce kisses him, and Dick feels it down to his bones. He moved down slowly, jaw, neck, chest… he hovers there, kissing all the spots Dick loves most and sucking his nipples. At first he’s gentle, but he goes harder and harder, eventually nipping and pulling, until Dick is whimpering for more. Then he finally moves down. In the meantime, Slade is well taking advantage of the no gloves rule. His hands are roaming all over Dick’s body, lifting his shirt for Bruce at all the most opportune times, dipping into his underwear to squeeze his ass and thighs. He never touches his cock and it’s driving Dick crazy.

 

It’s Bruce who first lifts Dick’s legs. With Slade’s help he rests the joint of his knees over both his arms, and Bruce begins to strip off his pants with one hand, his other roaming up his shirt. Bruce gives him one sloppy tongue kiss before moving to his neck, but Dick doesn’t have time to miss out on the oral fixation before Slade’s finger is in his mouth, his hand cupping his jaw and cheek. Dick feels another hand on his hip and recognises the possessive hold of large hands. Slade kisses his ear once, then turns his attention to Bruce’s hand. He pulls Dick’s underwear back up and Bruce grunts indifferently. 

 

Dick suspects they will start fighting, but nothing more happens. It seems Bruce has accepted Slade’s opinion on the matter. 

[Original Picture](http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/151350807822/he-gives-them-only-two-rules-no)

 

Bruce and Slade’s fingers suddenly switch sides, Slade kneading his thighs in the front, effectively lifting him with just his core and spreading his legs. Bruce’s travel to the back to squeeze his meaty ass, groping and massaging. He feels Bruce’s cock, heavy in his pants as it strains against the uniform. Bruce is rubbing himself on Dick’s clothed member, which is now wetting Dick’s uniform with his own precum. Bruce moans into the next kiss, then leaves Slade holding him up so he can drop down and massage Dick’s leaking piece through his pants with his mouth. He’s wet and warm in an instant, Bruce drooling sensually all over his pants and into his underwear. His tongue is making passes over Dick’s wet crotch as Slade moves down from his position, putting Dick’s ass right over his cock. Their clothes are still on, but the way Slade settles is erotic for Dick, and Bruce moves with him like it’s fate for them to all end up this way. Slade is on the couch, Dick is on top of him, his legs being spread wide by his hold on Dick’s thighs, and Bruce is between his legs, resting on his knees. 

 

When Bruce stands, letting cold air drift over Dick’s cock for the first time, he leans into Slade’s ear and murmers something Dick can’t hear. “What?” He asks, and he’s suddenly feeling left out of the plan, which is Bruce’s intent in whispering. Slade chuckles. With one last rub of his bulge over Dick’s ass, he pushes him up and onto his hands and knees on the couch, over Bruce. But Bruce’s head is just below Dick’s bulge now, and Dick can rub it in his face, which he does. With he and Bruce in a sixty-nine, Slade moves into position behind Dick to pull down his uniform and to rub his hands over Dick’s underwear. He joins Bruce’s game, licking Dick’s clothed ass crack and biting with his teeth on the bubbly ass in front of him. He even mouths his ass over the underwear, like he wants to eat Dick out, but is blocked. Dick is really moaning now, so turned on by his two lovers that he is releasing a near constant stream of precum now. When Slade comes up to rub his penis bulge over his crack, he also stars to massage Dick’s balls.

 

It’s a minute before Dick realises Slade is now stroking his wet bulge and Bruce is licking Slade’s fingers, but when he realises it, everything gets much hotter and Dick begins to thrust. Slade chuckles and moves away, only to begin pulling down Dick’s underwear with his teeth. About half-way down, he pulls out and lets go, letting the band slap onto Dick’s butt with a snap. Dick and Bruce moan in unison, which is Slade’s cue to do it again. He does. Bruce loves this game, that sound. Soon he’s alternating between chewing on Dick’s bulging cock, which is sticking out in his underwear so far that it might as well not be clothed at all, and snapping his band with relish. When he’s chewing his cock, it’s like a real blowjob, Bruce moving his lips all the way down to his balls each time, but tasting fabric. Slade generously pops one of Dick’s balls from the bottom of his underwear and Bruce attacks it with care and generous love, his lips resting on it as he mouths it and licks it. 

 

Soon he’s well aware that Dick is ready to cum, though. He informs Slade of this. Slade says “That simply won’t due,” and they both let up as Dick whimpers. He wants to cum, but he wants it to last.  
Slade throws Dick onto his back now, and he can clearly see the outline of Dick’s throbbing member under his underwear. As white as it is, and as wet as Bruce made it, it’s practically transparent. Slade moans but doesn’t touch- knows it will send Dick over the edge if he attacks it with the ferocity he craves to. 

 

Instead Slade begins to remove his own clothing, but he’s intercepted by Bruce, who undoes his pants from behind, whispering in his ear about how much Dick will love it if he’s the one to undress Slade. He quite agrees. From the way Dick’s pupils are dilated and he is watching them, it’s really turning him on. Then Bruce whispers something else- a fantasy Slade hadn’t expected but very much enjoys. He actually smiles and Dick gives them a curious look. Unlike Slade, he can see Bruce’s face, and both of them smiling like that is unexpected and frankly a little alarming. 

 

“I would very much like to see that.” Slade purrs. Bruce goes to the other side of the room and retrieves a bag, which he plops on the couch right in front of Dick, between his spread legs. 

 

“Change.” he orders, and Dick recognises an order when he’s given one. Especially from Bruce.

 

He knows what it is before he opens the bag, but he still grins when he sees it. Dick strips off his white underwear to replace them with green ones. Bruce and Slade grasp either end of his shirt bottom and lift until he’s free of it, and in return, Dick tries to button the too-small red tunic as Slade works on the cape and Bruce adjusts the outfit to the best of his ability and puts on the boots. The belt is out of the question, because it simply won’t fit his muscular form anymore, and everything is tight, tight, tight. Bruce stores the gloves lovingly on the back of the couch, following Dick’s second rule to the letter, apparently. Just like him. 

 

The cape is choking him a bit, but not half so much as when Slade begins to pull on it, forcing him back into his waiting arm. The other goes around his throat, and Dick knows what’s getting him off. Bruce feels up his legs, kissing them, before he goes to the boot toe on the right foot, biting and sucking with relish. “Mmmm that is _dirty,_ ” hums Slade. Bruce doesn’t respond, but Dick loves the sound of Slade’s voice, so deep and sexual. But the lesser erotica has let him cool down considerably, and Slade is able to get to the good part, now, which is feeling him up over those green panties. “Robin… you look so delightful.” 

 

Bruce bites into his thigh and Dick knows he’s lost control at Slade’s words. He knew they would enjoy each other, if they gave each other a chance. Dick puts one hand behind him, wrapping it around Slade’s neck, and the other in front of him, finding a hand hold in Bruce’s hair to encourage him with. He first uses it to encourage him _forward,_ into Slade’s fingers. In this position he can see that Slade’s fingers are dripping with spit. His hands are both under Robin now, one of them playing with this ass, and other curved under his buttocks so it can stoke his bulge with long fingers. Bruce’s tongue is playing with the second hand, now, looking up at Dick’s eyes as he purposefully licks Slade’s hand. Soon Dick is rock hard and ready again. Bruce and Slade have a brief discussion which comes to the conclusion that Dick isn’t allowed to cum, and stop their ministrations. Dick keens. 

 

This time Bruce removes Slade’s bottom coat, so he stands erect and nude in front of them, kicking off his own boots. He seems unusually comfortable with that. Now he stands before Bruce, who’s almost entirely clothed. Slade slides down all that leather and kevlar and takes the belt and the knee plates with him, nice and easy. Bruce will have to step out of the boots, Dick thinks, but the cowl is already off. With the belt removed, Slade is free to work around Bruce’s pants, mouthing his bulge while shooting Dick a sidelong look that clearly reads ‘You wish it were you, don’t you, Little Bird?’ There’s so much for Dick to be jealous of there, he can’t process it. He doesn’t know what he wants more: to be licking Bruce there himself or for Slade’s mouth to be on his own cock. Clearly Bruce isn’t wearing a cup, either, just as Slade hadn’t been. They knew what was coming today, after all. 

 

Slade uses his teeth to get Bruce’s pants down, which Dick gives him credit for. He knows how hard that is. He’s even more surprised when Bruce lets himself down on the couch gracefully for Slade. As he lets go of the pants, Slade grabs them with both hands and slides down, down, until he’s at the boots. They come off as well. He’s done the whole thing so smoothly, Dick knows he’ll never be able to compete with it. 

 

Bruce places one hand in Robin’s hair and guides him down, and soon Dick is sucking on meat. He slips off the couch gradually until he’s on his knees and Bruce lets his hand up so Slade, standing behind the couch now, can strip him of his shirt. He has to undo the cape claps to do so, which is a sacrifice for him, but at least the cape is laying over the couch now. Slade hopes to get Robin laying in it later on, preferably covered in jizz and panting. It’s such a pretty picture in his mind. Slade does a stride around the couch that reeks of power, even without the footfalls of his heavy boots. Now Bruce and Slade’s clothing is laying discarded around the room, save for the eyepatch, which stays. Slade kneels where Dick is. He takes one fistful of Dick’s cape in his left hand, and with his right wraps his fingers around his neck, fingers splayed like he wants to stoke Dick. He squeezes lightly and listens to Dick’s laboured breathing. He moans happily as Dick dives down, spearing himself on Batman’s cock and choking on it. 

 

“Up, Robin.” Bruce says, and Dick stands. So well trained, Slade thinks. “Turn around.” He does so, and Slade, understanding, lifts him. He lets Bruce dig under the cape and flip it up over Dick’s shoulder so he can see the line of the panties. Then he pulls them down just enough to put Robin onto his cock. Slade does the rest, settling him there slowly. Dick winces a bit, but he’s been well-used before, and even Bruce’s girth isn’t getting him to break. He starts to bounce almost immediately, his legs under him, resting on his shins. It would be taxing for most men, but Dick has enough strength, and he’s being aided by Bruce’s arms on his hips, helping him with the heavy lifting. Slade wants his cock inside as well, but he waits, first taking Bruce’s old position to wet Dick’s panties. He stokes himself idly while he’s at it, but soon has to stop. They’re Robin’s panties, and they’re making him ache to cum. On the other hand, he can attack his cock as fiercely as he wants. Bruce is giving off just enough stretch in his ass to be painful, and Dick’s no longer in danger of cumming at any second. 

 

Soon, though, his libido is kicking in. He starts to buck his hips into Slade’s waiting mouth a little too much, and Slade pulls back. “Care to move? I bet he can take us both.” Bruce considers Slade’s size hesitantly, but Dick begs for it immediately. Bruce givex a doubtful look and slides sideways on the couch so he is laying down over his cape. He puts both hands behind his neck to support himself, though it looks like he is relaxing. Slade uses his considerable strength to pull the cape towards the arm of the couch, until Bruce’s legs are in the air and his ass on the arm. Slade thanks whatever gods are listening for Dick’s incredible balance. All he had done the whole time was giggle a little when they were being pulled to the side. He readjusts Dick by making him turn and straddle Bruce with his feet on either side of him, the balls down and heels raised. Dick puts two hands down near them to balance. Slade rests both his outer thighs on the arm of the couch and takes Bruce’s right ankle in his left hand as support. Until now Bruce wasn’t sure what position he was going to use, but now it’s clear to him. “Lubricant in my belt.” He says, but then he hears the click of a cap. 

 

“I have my own.” Slade says. Bruce hears the bottle close and Slade toss it onto the couch next to Bruce. With excellent aim, he begins to push into Dick, guiding himself with his right hand. When he is all the way in, Dick wincing and crying out with the pain of it, he takes Bruce’s other ankle and rolls his hips a few times, trying to maximise Dick’s pleasure. 

 

Slade and Bruce were both soon surprised by their compatible speeds and pressures. Both intelligent, both strong, both aware of the movement of the other, and of Dick’s pleasure points, they were soon rutting to the same tune. Dick sits facing Bruce, and he doesn’t have to move at all. Bruce’s hands are in back, and Dick has an erotic view of him as he snaps his hips up, his face the picture of bliss. Slade had the easy position, frankly, pushing in from behind, but he’s made it his job to keep time with Bruce’s thrusts. That leaves Dick with only one concern, his own balance, which had frankly been easy for him since he was a child. He’d bled a little in the beginning, but the pleasure is much greater now. 

 

Slade and Bruce are grunting with the effort and satisfaction of the fuck, their cocks stroking each other to completion inside of Dick’s wet hole. Dick is moaning each time their combined force stroked his prostrate, which is frequently. Each thrust is bliss to them, none of them minding the challenge that came with the territory. The first to cum is Bruce. He stuffs Dick with milky white so suddenly it also surprises himself, as if he hadn’t even felt it build. He moans loud and heavy, alerting Slade, who glances down and whispers, “Oh Robin… fuck…” at the sight of the liquid leaking out of his ass. The proclamation makes Dick seize and he shoot just as he says he will, coving Bruce’s face in his bliss. Slade wasn’t quite ready, but Bruce’s twitching and Dick’s convulsions play a part in getting him off. At last it’s Bruce and Dick collapsing, Dick’s knees on the couch now, and making out with wet sloppy noises, that make Slade blow- combined, of course, with the sound and sight of cum in Robin’s stuffed ass. Slade says nothing, but grunts once and buries himself as far as he can go to fill Robin up. When he’s finished, he says, “Fuck, boy,” and pulls out. Bruce is almost soft now, and Dick slides off as easy as he pleases. He flips over Bruce’s head and lands on the other side of the wide cape, covered in cum just as Slade had wanted, where he baths in the afterglow with his head near Bruce’s. Both of them look good, laying on the black background while Bruce idly licks Dick’s sperm from his lips. Slade sit on the other side of Dick and spreads his legs on the couch, cock hanging sated and heavy between his legs. 

 

“Did we do well for you, Little Bird?” Slade asks. 

 

“Yes…” Dick sings. “Don’t try to hide how much you like it.” 

 

Bruce grunts, but it’s the yes kind of grunt. Dick chuckles. “We’re just following your rules.” 

 

“And you did great. Same time next week?” Dick jokes, but he’s surprised by their answer. 

 

“Anything you want.” Slade and Bruce say in unison. Slade looks down at Bruce in surprise as Bruce looks up at him in surprise. Mutually, and silently, they decide never talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, and check out wantstobelieve on tumblr!


End file.
